


the interrogation

by dominopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, i dont even like hiashi, i still kinda like it tho, so im putting it here, thats when you know this fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominopes/pseuds/dominopes
Summary: "There's nothing to be afraid of, they said. You're just picking her up, they said. Yeah, well, they're not the ones being interrogated by three suspicious Hyuga's," Konohamaru thought to himself as he tried to look anywhere but at the three pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him.





	the interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> old fanfic from extremely old fanfic acc

“ _There's nothing to be afraid of, they said. You're just picking her up, they said. Yeah, well, they're not the ones being interrogated by three suspicious Hyuga's,”_ Konohamaru thought to himself as he tried to look anywhere but at the three pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him.

 

“Tell him I'll be out in a minute! And _**don't**_ scare him off!” Hanabi had yelled when Hiashi called for her. Considering the fact that it was taking all of Konohamaru's strength not to make a run for it right this second, they weren't doing a very good job at obeying Hanabi's order.

 

Hiashi had been the first to speak up.

 

“So Mr. Sarutobi… how did you meet my daughter?” The question was innocent enough but the way he'd asked it sounded like he was questioning a criminal.

 

“The Academy, sir. We were in the same class,” Konohamaru answered honestly. There was a lull in the conversation that made the teenager relax a bit, thinking maybe that was the end of it. But that was when Neji spoke up.

 

“So,” The prodigy began, speaking in a casual voice as he leaned forward on his hands, “What are your intentions?”

 

Konohamaru gulped. Sure, his intentions were pretty innocent, but still. It was a well known fact that Neji was one of the toughest guys in the village and one wrong word could probably land Konohamaru in the hospital for a month or three. He briefly considered playing it safe and just shrugging but he quickly realized that probably wasn't a good idea either.

 

“ _C'mon Konohamaru,”_ He thought to himself, _“You've got this.”_

 

“I….want..” He began slowly, choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't have to spend the next few months in a wheelchair, “to uh, make her happy?” Yeah, that seemed like a good enough answer. Or at least it was good enough to keep Neji seated.

 

Neji squinted at the young shinobi, opening his mouth to speak again when Hinata piped up, stealing his next line, “Happy, huh? And how do you plan to do that?” For the shyest girl within the Rookie 9, Hinata wasn't acting very...well, shy right now. Her voice sounded kind and quiet just like the rest of the time, but her facial expression said it all. ' _Hurt my sister and I'll kill you.'_

 

“Well...um. By, uh...Treating her right? And making her laugh and stuff. I guess. I don't know,” Konohamaru blurted out nervously, wondering just what the hell was taking Hanabi so long. Normally, he was pretty talky and confident but in the presence of these three- Yeah, he gave it two more questions before he started stuttering out answers and sweating bullets.

 

“What caught your eye, Sarutobi?” Hiashi was using the same tone as before, but it seemed more intense now. Like he was just waiting for the go ahead to arrest the teen before him...or something like that.

 

“Yeah, Konohamaru,” Hinata's voice sounded sharper than before, “What made you like my sister?”

 

Before he could even think of what to say, he felt someone grab onto him and pull him up so he was standing.

 

“My dashing good looks of course,” Hanabi answered matter of factly, now holding onto Konohamaru's arm with a cheeky grin on her face. She tilted her head up look at him, giving him a wink. “Sorry for the wait, Kono. They weren't too much trouble, were they?” He shook his head fiercely, not wanting to admit how uneasy he had been before she arrived. If she knew, she'd probably laugh at him for being such a wuss. Hanabi turned her attention to her family, “I'll see you later tonight.”

 

“Don't stay out too late,” Hiashi warned, making Hanabi scoff and Konohamaru pale. He made a mental note to get her home before 8:30.

 

 


End file.
